Toothless's Thoughts
by kookiecraft
Summary: These are one-shots (not always connected) taking place from Toothless's point of view. Rated T for Adult Themes and violence (Only in some)
1. Spiders

**This is a series of One-Shots from Toothless's perspective. I am completely open to suggestions with a few rules: No sex scenes (Implications I can handle, but not a lemon.), and no Character death (Unless its a villain, preferably Dagur deaths). Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Toothless was laying on his rock slab as Hiccup and Astrid were talking about plans for an exercise on Dragon Island for the Academy. Toothless was falling asleep when something touched his tail. Toothless passed it off as wind. Now something was crawling on his tail, he could no longer pass it off as wind. He turned his head around and his eyes went wide. There was a spider. Not a daddy long leg, no those he could handle, it was a huge, effing, tarantula! Toothless flung it from his tail and jumped onto Hiccup's bed, whimpering like a lost puppy. Hiccup and Astrid both turned around and followed his gaze to the giant spider. Astrid let out a small squeal and ran to the bed as the spider was right next to them, while Hiccup laughed.

"Don't laugh! Kill the damn thing!" Astrid yelled at Hiccup who sobered up immediately. If Hiccup knew one thing it was, if you valued your life, don't get on Astrid's bad side. Hiccup got a cloth from his desk, picked up the offending Tarantula in the cloth and started walking to his door. Astrid and Toothless clung to each other as if their lives depended on it as Hiccup walked past the bed to bring the spider outside. Once he came back in, spiderless, Toothless and Astrid let go of each other and sighed, well Toothless did a Dragon-sigh and Astrid sighed. As Hiccup and Astrid get back to working on planning, the Tarantula is climbing into Astrid's window...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. There will be a sequel to this one-shot. I hope you enjoyed and remember to suggest one-shots and give advice. Bye!**


	2. Mead

**Sorry I took bloody forever on this, I've been focusing on How to Talk to Humans and school. So here's a new one-shot! I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

* * *

Toothless was bored. Hiccup and Astrid were on a fishing trip with the rest of the teens, as they had been for three days. He needed something to do, badly. Just then a large Viking walking by yelled to someone,

"I'm off to the Mead Hall for a drink, bye!"

This sparked Toothless's curiosity, he'd never seen anyone drink anything other than water, and he didn't remember there being a pond or water tub in the Mead Hall. So, Toothless stealthily followed the Viking into the Mead Hall. He grabbed a mug from a sleeping man and went to a barrel and put the mug under the tap. When the tap turned, instead of the water that Toothless expected, there was an amber colored liquid pouring into the mug.

Toothless wanted a taste of this new drink, everyone else was enjoying the same amber-liquid. Toothless sneakily crawled up behind a sleeping Viking who still had half a mug of the stuff. He stuck his tongue in and lapped some up. It tasted good, really good. Toothless extended his teeth, latched on to the mug, and tilted his head back to get the rest.

* * *

A whole 3 barrels of mead in Toothless's stomach later...

Toothless is having the time of his life! He's swinging, by his tail, from rafter to rafter, Vikings cheering him on, the air rushing over his scales, his vision blurry. Just then he saw a still pole-like thing it was blue in the middle, silver on the bottom, and blondish on the top. Toothless dropped down from the rafters to get a better look, now right in front of the thing, he still couldn't make out any other details, so he did what seemed most reasonable... at the time. Toothless retracted his teeth and put the blond part in his mouth and picked it up.

"TOOTHLESSS, PUT ME DOWN, NOW!" came from the thing inside of his mouth. He put it down and shook his head to clear his vision. Standing there was a VERY angry Astrid. _Oh, Shit!, _Toothless thought as he bolted out the door and ran like Ragnarok was here, all the way to the docks. Hiccup and the other teens were there, so before Hiccup could even react to Toothless being there, he jumped behind Hiccup and tried to move his dragon-body to match the shape of Hiccup's human body.

Just then Astrid came down the ramp and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Hiccup, can I see Toothless for a moment?"

Toothless whimpered.

"Yeah, sure" Hiccup said, "But if you don't mind me asking, why do you need Toothless?"

"Because, when I went to the Mead Hall, looking for my dad, every single Viking in there was cheering for Toothless swinging from the rafters."

"Oh, er, what is wrong with that?" Hiccup asked.

"That's not the last of it though, when Toothless saw me, he jumped down, looked at me as if I was someone he'd never heard of before, and put my head, in his mouth." Astrid continued.

"Toothless, I told you to stop doing that to people."

"Toothless's mouth smelled an awful lot like mead, too." Astrid said.

"Mead!?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yep." Astrid confirmed.

"Dear Thor, why would he drink mead?"

* * *

**Sorry if I got the effects of alcohol wrong, I've never had any before. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review with feedback and suggestions!**


End file.
